


Way Tooooo Nice

by fettuccinealfredo



Category: Hockey RPF, Washington Capitals - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hockey, M/M, National Hockey League, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccinealfredo/pseuds/fettuccinealfredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael fucked up and everyone keeps on making fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Tooooo Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the beautiful idiot that is Michael. I would have posted it sooner but i'm on vacation and don't have the best internet signal. For those of you who don't know, Michael posted a screenshot of some girl on Instagram and then deleted it, but for some reason it still appeared on everyone's feed. I changed the times around so the whole team can make fun of him (sorry Latts). 
> 
> (the next chapter of my fic will be posted soon, I know I promised less than a week but I got caught up in this one sorry!!)

Michael woke up dead. His bed was spinning, his head felt like it was being drilled into and he was sure he was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

He sat on his bed for a couple of minutes before realizing the light was just the sun, and that his headache and dizziness was nothing more than his horrible hangover. He could barely remember what happened last night except they won the game and he thinks they went to a bar to celebrate. However he can barely remember anything from the bar. He walked into the kitchen to see Tom and Andre eating breakfast.

“So tell me Andre, how do you like your cereal?” Tom ignored Michael walking in and looked up to Andre. 

“It is way tooooo nice Tom.” Andre answered laughing.

Tom burst out laughing. “Mine too Burk, mine too.”

“Fuck you guys saw that?” Michael froze where he was standing and covered his face with his hands.

Tom turned to Michael and smirked. “Dude, everyone did. You deleted it from your page but for some reason it still appears on everyone’s feed.”

“Are you serious!? Fuuuuuuck” Michael fell on the chair and put his head down on the table. His head was already hurting from the hangover and now this. Plus Tom and Andre’s loud laughing wasn’t helping either. “I was drunk ok. I deleted it as soon as I realized, something must have glitched fuck off.” He stood up as fast as he could without falling over and went back to his room.

Michael tried to remember what happened but he didn't get why the picture still appeared. All he remembers is thinking he was sending the screenshot to a friend and suddenly realizing he had posted it on instagram, he deleted it instantly but for some reason it was still there. He went into the shower and hoped to some miracle that not that many people saw it.

 

 

"Yo Mike you look nice today." Nate screamed as soon as Michael walked into the locker room.   
"Yeah, way toooo nice." Laughed Kuzy, along with him the whole team started making jokes and laughing. Michael sighed in frustration and Tom who was behind him put his arm around him.   
"I think they saw." Michael just dug his head into Tom’s arms and groaned.

The rest of the practice went exactly the same way. Every time he made a shot or even just passed by someone they would yell "way toooo nice Latts!" He wanted to crawl into bed and never come out. The people on twitter weren't too kind either, he typed in "Latta" onto the search bar and everyone was joking about the picture. He didn’t even want to see what people were saying about it on tumblr. The worst thing was that he didn't even know the girl. He followed her because she was hot but it's not like he ever met her personally. He literally just saw it on his feed and tried to send it to his friend. He promised himself he would never get drunk again.

 

 

"Yeah right ok." Tom laughed at Michael and sat on the couch.   
"I'm serious man, you saw how much shit this caused me." They had just gotten home from the apartment and Michael had told Tom about his plan.   
"You never getting drunk again is less likely than me never getting into a fight again. I've tried and you know I have, but it's inevitable. Now quit moping and come watch tv with me."   
Michael moped a little more just to bug Tom but obeyed. He laid on the couch with his head on Tom’s shoulder. Tom put his arm around him and stroked his arm. They watched some random show but Michael didn't really pay attention, he just kept on reading what people were saying about him online while Tom would tell him to ignore it and try to throw his phone away. After a while Tom succeeded and Michael’s phone went flying under the couch. It was totally within Michael’s reach but he didn't feel like moving. He was so comfortable in Tom’s arms and he was actually thankful that he wouldn’t have to see the tweets anymore. They stayed like that for a while, in silence and with Tom rubbing circles on Michael’s arm. Eventually Tom sat up and Michael was brought back to reality with the sudden movement. He looked up to see Tom looking down on him, his breathing suddenly getting stronger. Their eyes were locked and Michael doesn't remember ever being this close to Tom’s mouth.   
"This is nice" Tom suddenly breathes. At that Michael jolted up and moved away from Tom.   
"Really Tom? Fuck off. 'This is nice, way tooo nice?' How mature. I thought you were the only one not still making fun of me, you saw how much it bothers me but you're no better than everyone else." Michael stood up and stormed out of the apartment. 

 

 

**_Two Days Earlier_ **

****

****

Tom was in love with Michael. 

  
When they first met they automatically hit it off and Tom knew they would be good friends. It only took a couple of weeks before Tom fell in love with Michael when they moved in together. Michael loved girls, and he definitely made it known in the house. However he also came back with guys every now and then and Tom definitely held on to that for a glimpse of hope. He always tried to impress Michael, on and off the ice. He protected Michael if anyone ever tried to do anything to him on the ice, he cooked for Michael at home, he brought Michael along with his friends and family and even though he didn't do it specifically for Michael; he secretly hoped Michael enjoyed how little he ever actually wore a shirt around the house.

 

They didn't have a game tonight but they had lost last night’s game and had a really important game tomorrow, so they decided to stay home today. Andre ordered some pizza and the three of them ate it on the couch watching one of the Harry Potter movies. Tom had recently decided he was going to confront Michael about his feelings for him. They were too close to be able to keep this from him for too long. Plus some of the other team mates were starting to make jokes and Tom didn’t want Michael to find out from someone else. He had already talked to Andre and he was going to leave them alone after dinner so they could talk. Exactly as planned, as soon as he finished eating, Andre stood up and announced he was going to go out.

"Let's drink all of his beer." Michael turned mischievously to Tom as soon as Andre walked out of the door. Tom wanted to give this moment the importance it deserved, but he couldn't deny that he was terrified and maybe a little bit of beer would help him loosen up.

He only wanted to take a couple of sips but he was already on his third bottle and he lost count of how much Michael had drunken. They had made some drinking game out of the show they were watching and if they kept it up they wouldn't even be able to walk tomorrow. Tom reminded Michael that they had skate and the game against the Islanders tomorrow and they couldn't get too drunk. Michael agreed but it was probably too late for him. He tried to stand up and fell on Tom’s lap. They laughed and Tom helped Michael up, walking him to his room. He helped Michael change and tucked him in.   
"Thanks for always being there for me bro." Michael grabbed Tom’s hand as Tom tried to walk out.   
"You know I’ll always be here for you Mike, no matter what."   
Michael smiled. "Exactly, you're the best friend I could ask for."  
Tom didn’t want to do this now or like this, but this moment overwhelmed him and it just came out of his mouth. "I love you Michael."  
"I love you too man." Michael shook Tom’s hand but Tom pulled it back.  
"No Mike, like, I’m in love with you." Tom leaned forward and pushed Michael's hair out of his face. "Do you get what I’m saying?"  
"Woah." Michael nodded his head. "This is huge, we should probably talk about it in the morning when I’m not so drunk."   
Tom smiled. "I think that's a great idea Mike. Thank you." He kissed Michael on the forehead and went to his room.

He felt like a giddy teenager but he couldn't help it. Michael had reacted great and tomorrow things might change. Tom had been waiting for this for months and now it was all coming down to a couple of hours. He went to sleep with the excitement he used to have as a kid the night before a field trip.

 

 

However when they woke up Michael never brought it up. He complained about his hangover and thanked Tom for making him his anti-hangover smoothie and then went to change for skate. He acted as if last night never happened and Tom was too afraid to bring it up. After the skate they went back to the apartment and after a lot of begging from Tom’s part, Andre agreed to leave the house again. "Two hours." was all Andre said before heading out.

Tom opened Michael’s door and found him on the bed playing on his phone. "Hey dude what's up?" He said as he looked up from his phone.   
"Yeah um, I was just wondering about last night?" Tom shuffled his feet and held on to the handle of the door.   
Michael sat up concerned.  "Oh dude yeah fuck. I'm so sorry. I should not have convinced you to drink Andre’s beer. I promise I’ll buy him whatever we drank, how much was it? I can't remember anything from last night."  
Tom's shoulders fell and he stuttered before saying anything that made sense. "Yeah uh it was I think like 8 bottles we finished? I'm not sure either."   
"Oh well fuck it i'll just buy him 2 cases. Thanks for reminding me man. Did Andre say anything to you?"   
"Nope." Tom turned around and closed the door behind him. He texted Andre it was safe to come back and locked himself in his room. He didn’t really talk to Michael the rest of the night, they acknowledged each other and had some small talk but Tom tried to avoid getting too close to him. They both got insanely drunk after they won the game but still didn't talk. Tom went to sleep and woke up the next morning to Michael's little instagram accident. He felt like shit but realized that it was silly of him to think him and Michael could ever be anything other than friends. He decided it was best to just deal with his feelings on his own and be nothing more than Michael’s friend. 

 

  
He and Andre made fun of Michael when he woke up but protected him from the rest of the team at practice. For some reason this was really getting to Michael and he wouldn’t stop checking his phone and comments people were saying about it. Michael told Tom about his brilliant plan to never get drunk again and Tom just laughed at Michael’s exaggeration. He made Michael lay with him on the couch to try to make him feel better but he wouldn't stop checking his phone. After a couple of attempts, Tom threw Michael’s phone out of his hand and they both laid together in silence. Tom couldn’t help but be overjoyed. He knew that they could only be friends but he lived for moments like this. He and Michael just fit so perfectly together and they were so comfortable that Tom knew he made the right choice in not trying to change this. Tom’s hand started to fall asleep so he sat up and at that Michael turned to look up at him. Michael’s eyes were hypnotic and Tom couldn’t look away. He felt his heart stop and all he could say was "This is nice."   
The whole moment was ruined though because Michael jumped off and stormed out, screaming at Tom about making fun of him but that was never his intention. He tried to stop Michael and explain to him he never meant it that way but Michael left the apartment before he could even say anything. Tom called Michael to get him to come back but his phone rang from under the couch. Michael had left so fast he hadn't even bothered to pick up his phone. Tom fell back on the couch and wanted to cry. He loved Michael, he really did. Even if he could only be his friend, the love Tom had for him was incalculable. But now Michael had completely shut him out and Tom had lost his best friend. 

 

  
Andre came back from his lunch with Backy and found Tom looking horrible and depressed on the couch. He was covered in blankets and watching The Bachelor alone. Andre didn't say a word and just sat down next to him and hugged him. After a few minutes Andre pulled back. "Want to talk about it?" Tom shook his head.   
"I know you do." Andre smiled.  
Tom turned to him and smiled. "Yeah I do. Michael hates me and I don't know what I would without him."   
Andre raised his eyebrows "Why would you think Michael hates you? He treats you like you’re the sun."    
"What makes you think that?" Tom asked.  
Andre smirked. "You're blind. He always looks at you and smiles, he always checks for your opinion before he does anything and he always talks about you when you're not around. Now again, why on Earth would you think he hates you?"  
Tom couldn’t believe what Andre had just said and wanted to know more, but he knew Andre wouldn’t stop until he answered his question. "We were laying together on the couch and I told him it was nice and he got mad thinking I was making fun of him for his instagram post. He got super pissed and stormed out. It's been hours and he hasn't come back."   
Andre nodded. "He overreacted. He’s just sensitive about the post and it hurt him to think you would make fun of him too. Like I said, you're the sun to him, and what someone else may say may not bother him, coming from you it may kill him."  
"I love him Andre. I love Michael with every single piece of me and I would never do anything to hurt him. I tried to tell him I was in love with him two nights ago but he was too drunk and said we should talk about it later, but he forgot about it the next day. And then, you know, he instagramed that picture. That's when I realized that it was better to just be his friend and forget about being anything more with him because I love him so much that it would absolutely kill me to lose him. But now I don't have him as a boyfriend or a friend." Tom slouched more into his pile of blankets and Andre tried to hug him but just ended up awkwardly hugging the pile of blankets.   
"It will be ok. You and Michael are special, a relationship like yours wouldn’t be affected over something like this."   
Tom was about to respond when the front door closed. They both turn around to see Michael standing at the door. "Hi."  
"Hello."   
"Hey."  
Michael nods his head and went to his room. Tom turned to Andre who gave him an understanding look. "Everything will be ok. Believe me." 

 

 

Tom stayed in that little bundle of blankets watching The Bachelor for hours until Andre announced he was going out. As soon as the door closed Michael’s head peeped out of his room. "Can we talk?"   
Tom nodded his head slowly. Michael walked over and awkwardly sat next to Tom. "I'm really sorry."  
Tom gave him a puzzled look. "For what?"  
"Over reacting. I thought you were trying to make fun of me when you said the moment was nice, but I kind of overhead you talking to Andre and tell him what you meant."   
Tom looked at him with a worried look. "What exactly did you overhear?"  
At that Michael smiled and leaned in to kiss Tom. The kiss was soft and gentle, Michael’s hand barely touched Tom’s face before he pulled back. "You really are my sun."   
Tom just smiled and pulled his arms out from under the blankets to hug Michael. They hugged for a couple of seconds when Tom finally gained the courage to speak. "So, what is happening?"  
Michael grabbed Tom’s hand. "I'm apologizing and hoping you'll forgive me. I was a total dick who forgot you told me how you felt and did nothing about it. I didn’t give you enough credit today and just assumed you were making fun of me when you were the only one taking care of me. I take you for granted because you are the most incredible thing that happened to me and I don't even want to think of what my life would be like without you."   
Tom shook his head. "I can't believe this is actually happening, I feel like I’m dreaming. You are such an amazing person Mike, so you made some mistakes, we all have flaws. You are so sweet, so caring, funny, smart, brave and so much more I couldn't even begin to describe you. I love you."  
"I love you too Tom, I really do. When I came back and overhead you talking to Andre it took me a bit by surprise but when you mentioned the other night everything came back. I remembered how you took care of me and how in that moment I didn't love anything more than you. When you told me you loved me it felt so natural, and I knew I loved you too, but I really did feel like it deserved a better moment than me drunk on my bed. I was an idiot who forgot about it and you're an angel who forgives me even after that. When I heard everything you said after and how Andre said we were special I went into my room and just sat to think. I thought about how much you changed my life and how we really do have a different relationship, we aren't normal, and I realized it's a good thing. I also realized it's for a reason. You and I aren't supposed to be normal, we're supposed to be together, and I don't how it took me so long to realize. I love you Tom." This time it was Tom who leaned in but he wasn't as gentle. He grabbed Michael’s face and they made out for what felt like hours. They finally separated when they heard Andre cough in front of them.   
"Yes ok, so we're going to need some rules now." He smiled and Tom and Michael just laughed. They pulled him on top of them and hugged him.   
"I'm really happy for you guys. It was about time." He was still laying on top of them and had to look up awkwardly to be able to see the both of them but he could clearly see both of their smiles.   
"I'm happy too, but thank you Andre, none of this would have happened without you." Tom put his hand on Andre’s shoulder and Andre nodded.  
"Yes that's very true you're welcome." They all laughed and then Andre told them where they were absolutely not allowed to do it and how from now on the sock on the door was going to be mandatory. Tom and Michael laughed at Andre's rules but still agreed to please him. When Andre finally got up to go to bed Tom put his head on Michael’s shoulder and started kissing his neck.   
"So which one of Andre's absolutely no sex zones should we do it in first?" Tom looked up mischievously at Michael and Michael just grabbed Tom’s face and passionately kissed him. "God I love you." 

 

 

A couple of days later Tom woke up to an instagram notification saying Michael had posted a picture of him. He clicked on it to see a picture of him and Michael laughing on the bench of a game with the caption that made Tom smile like never before.   
"Way nicer"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
